The invention relates to a device for surface-peening, especially for the ultrasound shot-peening of a component of a gas turbine, having at least one vibration means that comprises a surface that propels the peening material, and having a holding means with which a surface area of the component and the surface of the vibration means can be arranged with respect to each other and to a method for surface-peening, especially for the ultrasound shot-peening of a component of a gas turbine in which a surface area of the component and at least one surface of the vibration means that propels the peening material are arranged with respect to each other and can be moved with respect to each other during the surface-peening.
Such a device and such a method are already known as prior art from European patent application EP 1 101 568 B1, whereby the rotor blades of a rotor configured as a blisk can be shot-peened for purposes of improving their fatigue strength. The device here comprises a holding means on which the rotor is held so as to be rotatable around its rotational axis. As the rotor turns, its blades pass through a peening chamber at the bottom of which there is a vibration means in the form of an ultrasound sonotrode having at least one vibrating surface that runs approximately horizontally. The peening chamber is delimited axially—that is to say, in the area of the wide sides of the rotor—as well as radially—in other words, in the area of the rotor blades of the blisk—by corresponding chamber walls. Since, depending on the position of each of the rotor blades, especially the walls of the peening chamber arranged radially with respect to the rotor are not capable of holding all of the balls inside the central peening chamber, two additional chambers are arranged upstream or downstream from the central peening chamber in the radial direction of the rotor. Balls that overflow from the central peening chamber fitted with the sonotrode are collected inside these additional chambers and returned via appropriate channels.
In this prior-art device and in the appertaining method, however, it can be considered as disadvantageous that it is very difficult to attain a uniform hardening of the surface areas of the rotor blades that are to be peened. This is also due to the fact that the rotor blades have a twist relative to their center axis or relative to the perpendicular to the rotational axis of the rotor.